My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Igrzyska Przyjaźni (ang. Friendship Games) - trzeci film z serii Equestria Girls zapowiedziany oficjalnie na londyńskich targach zabawek w styczniu 2015, a wcześniej wspomniany na Twitterze przez reżysera Ishi Rudella. Światowa premiera filmu odbyła się 26 września 2015, a polska 14 października 2015. Opis W tytułowych Igrzyskach Przyjaźni Wondercolts staną naprzeciw Shadowbolts, mierząc się w różnych sportowych konkurencjach. Jedną z członkiń Shadowbolts okazuje się Twilight Sparkle, lecz nie ta, którą zdążyli poznać uczniowie Liceum Canterlot. Ciekawostki *Zabawki oraz relacje osób obecnych na targach sugerują następujące konkurencje: łucznictwo (Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle oraz Sour Sweet), jazda na wrotkach (Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Lemon Zest i Sunny Flare) oraz motocross (Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Indigo Zap i Sugarcoat). Jedna z wczesnych relacji mówiła także o hokeju, co nie zostało potwierdzone żadnym późniejszym źródłem. *Zabawki z serii ujawniły imiona nowych postaci: Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Lemon Zest oraz Sour Sweet. W mniejszym lub większym stopniu odbiegają one designem od postaci z filmu, między innymi Indigo Zap z niepasującymi kolorami pasemek. *Podobnie jak My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, także ta część będzie poprzedzona klipami promocyjnymi. *Drużyna Shadowbolts wystąpiła już wcześniej w komiksie rocznicowym My Little Pony na 2013 rok od wydawnictwa IDW, gdzie grali w piłkę nożną przeciwko Wondercolts – drużyną z Liceum Canterlot. Wondercolts byli ponadto wspomniani w dwóch poprzednich filmach. *Wondercolts są wzorowani na drużynie Wonderbolts ze świata kucyków. Pełnią tam rolę grupy akrobatycznej oraz elitarnej gwardii Equestrii. Shadowbolts z kolei wzorowani są na kucykowej drużynie Shadowbolts. Tak naprawdę nie wiadomo, czy Shadowbolts ze świata kucyków istnieją – jedyny raz, gdy ich widzieliśmy, byli tak naprawdę iluzją Księżniczki Luny. Trailery 300px|mały Pierwszy trailer filmu został opublikowany 1 lipca 2015 na stronie USA TODAY. Polski trailer ukazał się dnia 17 września 2015 na kanale My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Polska w serwisie YouTube. Poznajemy w nim wygląd Crystal Preparatory Academy (Kryształowe liceum przygotowawcze) oraz ich uczniów, w tym ludzką Twilight Sparkle (nieśmiałą i niemającą najwyraźniej żadnych przyjaciół). Dowiadujemy się, że w Liceum Canterlot mają miejsce jakieś dziwne przypływy magii, z którymi może mieć coś wspólnego dziwny amulet Twilight Sparkle. mały|300px Drugi trailer był pokazywany na San Diego Comic-Con w 2015 roku, a oficjalną premierę w internecie miał 16 lipca 2015 na oficjalnym fanpage'u My Little Pony. Zawiera on kwestie z filmu My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Skupia się głównie na Twilight Sparkle z Crystal Prep. Poznajemy też Dziekan Cadance. mały|300px Jako trzeci trailer można uznać długi, dziesięciominutowy sneak peek, który ukazał się 29 sierpnia 2015. Wprowadza on nas do akcji całego filmu i zawiera także piosenkę nazwaną CHS Rally Song. Opowiada on o relacjach dwóch odwiecznie rywalizujących szkół: Liceum Canterlot oraz Crystal Prep. Ta druga szkoła zwycięża we wszystkich możliwych dyscyplinach sportowych, nadmiernie się przy tym przechwalając, za co są znienawidzeni przez swoich rywali. Odbywające się co cztery lata Igrzyska Przyjaźni są właśnie czasem największej rywalizacji między dwoma szkołami. Również ludzka Twilight Sparkle z Crystal Prep poszukuje śladów equestriańskiej magii przy portalu do Equestrii, a Sunset Shimmer musi utrzymać w tajemnicy przed drużyną z rywalizującej szkoły magię, czyli "kucykowe przemiany" głównych bohaterek filmu, żeby nie być posądzonym o oszustwo na zawodach. Teasery Applejack kontra Sour Sweet thumb|left 28 sierpnia 2015 została pokazna rywalka Applejack na Igrzyskach Przyjaźni, którą będzie Sour Sweet, jedna z uczennic Crystal Prep. Jest także dostępny opis tego obrazka pochodzący z Equestria Daily. Dzięki niemu dowiadujemy się nieco więcej o Sour Sweet. Po przetłumaczeniu na język polski, brzmi on mniej więcej tak: Applejack. Sour Sweet. Obie są szybkie. Obie są silne. Obie mówią jak jest (prawdopodobne odniesienie do ich szczerości). Ale gdy rozpoczną się Igrzyska Przyjaźni, zwycięzca może być tylko jeden. Jak myślisz, kto nim będzie? Klipy promocyjne Podobnie jak było w przypadku poprzedniej części filmu, także i Friendship Games jet promowane osobnymi klipami promocyjnymi. O ile nie wspomniano inaczej, wszystkie po raz pierwszy w wersji angielskiej opublikowano na facebookowym fanpage'u My Little Pony, a w wersji polskiej na kanale Hasbro Studios Shorts na YouTubie. Sedno magii 300px Pierwszy klip pt. Sedno magii (w org. The Science of Magic) został opublikowany 1 sierpnia 2015, a w wersji polskiej 11 sierpnia 2015. Opowiada o próbach odkrycia przez Sunset Shimmer zasad funkcjonowania magii w świecie ludzi. Dziewczyny z Rainbooms grają na instrumentach, przemieniając się przy tym w kucykowe hybrydy. Czasem jednak życie naukowca jest ciężkie; zwłaszcza takiego, który igra z tajemniczymi mocami. Pinky na przeszpiegach 300px Drugi klip pt. Pinky na przeszpiegach (w org. Pinkie Spy) wyciekł najpierw w języku hiszpańskim 6 sierpnia 2015, a dwa dni później pojawił się w języku angielskim. Polska wersja pojawiła się 24 września 2015. Przedstawia sytuację, gdy Rainbow Dash próbuje odkryć strategię Crystal Prep, liceum, z którym konkuruje Liceum Canterlot w Igrzyskach Przyjaźni. Niestety przeszkadza jej Pinkie Pie, która chcąc pomóc w szpiegowaniu rywali, tylko” przeszkadza przyjaciółce. Wszystko w imię miłości i Igrzysk Przyjaźni 300px Trzeci klip pt. Wszystko w imię miłości i Igrzysk Przyjaźni (w org. All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games), podobnie jak poprzedni, wyciekł w języku hiszpańskim 6 sierpnia 2015, a w wersji angielskiej pojawił 15 sierpnia 2015. Wersja polska pojawiła się 24 września 2015. Lyra oraz Bon Bon, dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki na zawsze, rywalizują, by dostać się do Igrzysk Przyjaźni. Ich pojedynek jest bardzo zażarty. Sesja zdjęciowa 300px Przedostatni kiip pt. Sesja zdjęciowa (w org. Photo Finished) także wyciekł po hiszpańsku 6 sierpnia 2015, po angielsku pojawiając się dopiero 22 sierpnia 2015. Wersja polska pojawiła się 24 września 2015. Wicedyrektor Luna prosi Photo Finish o zrobienie kilku zdjęć do nowego albumu. Fotografce najwyraźniej obce są pojęcia „przestrzeni osobistej” i „proszenia o zgody”, jednak prawdziwa sztuka wymaga czasem poświęceń. Malowanie banneru 300px Ostatni klip pt. Malowanie banneru (w org. A Banner Day) wyciekł w wersji hiszpańskiej 6 sierpnia 2015, a jego angielska premiera odbyła się 29 sierpnia 2015. Polska wersja pojawiła się 2 października 2015 czasu polskiego. Flash Sentry oraz dwóch jego kolegów mają za zadanie przygotować baner na powitanie drużyny Shadowbolts w Liceum Canterlot. Każdy z nich ma swoją własną wizję. Końcowy rezultat jest zaskoczeniem dla każdego, w tym samych autorów. Źródła *Wątek na forum UK of Equestria *Artykuł "Equestria Girls Friendship Games Dolls Listed on Amazon" na blogu All About MLP Merch *Artykuł "London Toy Fair 2015 Rumours" na blogu All About MLP Merch *Opakowania zabawek od Kendrah Smith *Szkicownik wraz z informacją na temat jego pochodzenia *Filmik pokazujący zdjęcia z londyńskich targów zabawek – między innymi motocykl Equestria Girls *Doniesienia fanowskiego serwisu Derpy News z nowojorskich targów zabawek o klipach promocyjnych i oficjalnym terminie premiery *Prezentacja stoisk Hasbro na nowojorskich targach zabawek *Zapowiedź w serwisie USA TODAY wraz z pierwszym trailerem i datą premiery *Ujawnienie scenarzysty *Sklep Amazonu z filmem wraz z informacją o długości filmu * Link do posta, obrazka z Applejack i Sour Sweet i jego opisu na Equestria Daily *Informacja o polskiej premierze Kategoria:Filmy pełnometrażowe